Severus Snape and the girl with the emerald eyes 1
by LilyenSnape
Summary: Severus Finds himself with the love of his life, but soon to be short lived. Lily returns to James & harry. 9 months later a baby girl with jet black hair & green eyes enters the story, is it potters or Snapes? Hiding in their safe house on the night of Halloween when Harry was only one, 'You Know Who' comes banging on their door. Soon to be the end of the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.** **Lilyen Snape**.

Chapter One  
The end of the beginning

A lone figure stood in the cemetery of Godric's hollow, the October night breeze pulled his black shoulder length hair across his face, His hands were clenched tight and he was fast growing impatient. How long was he meant to wait he thought.  
Suddenly there was a pop, he immediately spun around to face a weary looking Lily.  
« what took you so long » Shape said trying to keep the ice out of his tone.  
« sorry, I was busy with Harry » she replied looking at the ground.  
« well! did you tell him? » his eyebrows raised.  
At that question lily moved her eyes to met his, the guilt spread across her face.  
« No I didn't…I…I couldn't Sev, I can't leave »  
« But » his black eyes narrowed  
« It's been Three months that you and Potter have been divorced » he snapped « I thought you would stay with me »  
« I was with you Sev, for the past two months I have been with you. You had a choice to make and you chose the wrong one. I can't stay if that's the road you choose, not for my sake but for Harry's »  
Snape's eyes grew cold at the mention of Harry, blasted child he thought as he frowned. He had never seen the baby, but knew that he would resemble a lot like Potter. They had kept their relationship secret everything had been kept a secret, the divorce of James and lily, his and her relationship that was near to be short lived.  
« Very well Lily if that's going to be your choice » his voice growing harsh his eyes as cold as ice.  
« Sev I'm sorry she cried but I have to stay for Harry's sake, he needs James and I. With 'you-know-who' after him it's time to think of what's more important »  
« I have no choice LILY! You think I can just walk away from HIM? » spitting the words at her.  
« Yes you can Sev, you can go into hiding or ask Dumbledore for help » tears were stating to fill her eyes.  
Snape sniggered « you think it's that easy? You think that if I just drop of the face of the earth that he's not going to find me? What can Dumbledore do? I wouldn't trust him as easily as you do, that crack pop old man will just lead you to your death. » With that he turned around and walked a few steps and stopped.  
« go back to DAMN POTTER » his voice icy with hate.  
« Sev I'm sorry please I… »  
Snape cut in with his cold words  
« SHUT UP! I don't want to hear you! » he snapped once again.  
« But… » Lily cried her face full of tears. A popping sound filled the night. She fell to her knees in tears,  
He was gone.

Lily sang sweetly over a basket, Her fingers ran gently through the little patch of jet black hair. The baby inside blinked her sleepy Emerald eyes. She couldn't believe that it had been four months she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, which they had decided to call her Emily Evans Potter. Lily sighed slightly with guilt and stood up as the baby closed her eyes.  
James was standing in the hall holding Harry who was fast asleep.  
« Little mans tired » James laughed handing Harry to Lily.  
« That's because you spent all Halloween scaring him with your costumes » she said with a stern voice.  
James laughed again. « Next year I'll have two people I can scare, it's going to be great. » His smile as wide as ever.  
« NO you won't JAMES POTTER, your not touching my babies » She said turning walking into the nursery to place Harry in the crib against the wall.  
« Awww it's just a joke Lily he'll get over it »  
Lily walked out of the nursery closing the door.  
« I don't think so he's been having nightmares lately. My guess's are that you have just made them worse! »  
« Don't worry so much » James said taking her in his arms « He'll be alright »  
Lily looked into his eyes the pain of Severus's words had long faded, the reconnection with James had healed her. She let herself be led to bed. A good nights sleep was what she needed.  
As she lay there listening to James soft snores she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The Loud bang woke them both, They knew what the sound had been. Lily flung her feet out of bed and ran towards the nursery, James ran to the stairs to see what had set the alarms off.  
« LILY! GET HARRY AND EMILY OUT OF THE HOUSE » James screamed at her while standing ready at the top of the staircase.  
Lily flung her arms into the bassinet and pulled a sleepy Emily out, putting her into a wooden box as fast and carefully as she could. She put a pacifier doused with sleeping potion in her mouth and closed the lid throwing James invisibility clock over it. She could hear James trying hard to keep what ever was outside from coming in the house.  
She ran to Harry and pulled him out he was still fast asleep and didn't wake. She grabbed the only photo of Harry and Emily of the wall and smashed it, pulling the photo from it's place. She turned to the cage where an owl sat wide awake, it was used in case of emergencies. She wrote quickly .

Severus Snape, Emily…

she didn't have enough time to continue another loud bang and James cried  
« LILY GO, TAKE THEM WITH YOU IT'S HIM! » she could hear the curses and spells being thrown. Lily flung the owl out the window with the photo in its clutches.  
James Cried once more as Lily looked towards the closed door. Green light could be seen through the cracks and she suddenly knew.  
She was about to run towards the other bigger box next to Emily, to place Harry in under the clock when the door took a great hit. She knew that the charms holding wouldn't last long and she couldn't risk being seen .She placed Harry back in the crib, he was wide awake crying. Suddenly the door blew open. She flung herself around to face the monstrous man that had entered, his nosed shaped like a snakes and his eyes as red as Blood.  
« Give me the boy » his snake like voice chilled her skin.  
« NO! I WON'T GIVE YOU HIM » she screamed hatred and pain falling across her voice.  
« Give me the boy and I'll let you live » His voice calm and sly.  
« NO I WON'T » Lily screamed once more.  
« Very well then » Voldermort said as he raised his wand.  
« AVADA KEDAVRA »  
The room flashed green , she felt a sudden pain in her heart and just as quickly she felt no more.

Somewhere in the country Severus Snape heard the screeching of an owl, it was attempting to attacked his window desperately needing to get in, he swiftly let it in. The owl dropped a card into his open slender hands and quickly flew back through the window. His eyes fell to the card, he quickly read his name and another name next to it. 'Emily' he thought, what is that supposed that mean?  
He turned it over and saw a photo of a little boy with green eyes happily smiling and waving, he must have been about one or so, Next to him in a small basket filled with silk blankets lay a baby girl blinking her emerald eyes. She looked about a few months old or less. He stared shocked. What! He thought Lily had another child? Staring at the black hair on top of their heads. The boy looked like a potter apart from his eyes but the baby girl resembled more her mother, he shock his head and got up turning the photo back over and re-read the words again. Something must be wrong he thought remembering they had stopped talking to each other. Throwing the photo on his desk he cursed. « Not another potter to torture me » he sighed appariting  
to Godrics Hollow.

Moments after Severus had past, Hagrid had been, and the bodies had been taken. A thin tall man moved through the ruined nursery, His half moon spectacles sparked in the moon light. His light blue eyes found what he was looking for, he slowly bent down and pulled the invisibility clock off slipping open the lid. He used both hands to lift out the thing he had been searching for. « There you are » he softly said holding Emily in his arms, a saddened smile crossed his face.

**Thank you for reading, i will be up loading 7 books.** **Please be kind this is my first ever fan-fiction. Any comments would be welcome. Oh and sorry for the mistakes i'm french so English is my second language.  
**

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.** **Lilyen Snape**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**

**Chapter Two**  
**The man with the cold stare**.

A light blue house with three storeys and white trim windows stood facing a small park. The park was nearly empty except for a small girl who sat silently on a swing, her emerald eyes like crystal, her gaze fixed on the ground as if in a daze.  
« ALICE! » A woman shouted from the door of the light blue house. The girl by the name of Alice snapped her head up to look at the woman. She was a skinny woman and very pretty. Her blue eyes stared back at her and her blond hair moved in the light breeze.  
« YES MOMMY? » the girl shouted back.  
« A LETTER ARRIVED FOR YOU » her mother said holding up a brown envelope.  
The girls eyes grew large and she jumped as fast as she could from the swing, running towards her mother. Her black hair flying out behind her.  
As the girl reached her mother she grabbed the letter and opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Alice Grace,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

« Mommy please send an owl right away » she yelled looking at her mother. She was so happy to get her Hogwarts letter. She danced into the house and around the living room.  
« Yes dear I sent one already, Dumbledore is sending someone tomorrow to go with you to get your things. »  
« WHAT! Why can't you go with me? » she cried pulling on her mothers clothes.  
« Because Alice I have already told you I'm a squib and can't get into Diagon alley. That's the only reason why I have never taken you there. »  
« But mommy, I read in a book that you don't need a wand to get in, you can use flo powder. » Alice said looking at her mother with big eyes.  
« No…no Alice squibs can't use flo either. » her mother said shaking her head.  
Alice frowned can't squibs do anything? She asked herself as her mother moved away into the kitchen.  
Alice ran upstairs to her bedroom which was large and full of sunlight. It over looked the park and the street below. She looked around her blue room that matched the outside colour of the house. The shelves full of dolls stared warmly back at her. Her mother was a doll maker and the finest doll maker there was. Alice had spent many times watching her mother paint them and sew their clothes together. She loved them so much. She walked over to her bed its purple blanket tucked into the white bed frame. She pushed her pillow aside to see a light brown bear snoring soundly, She laughed and picked him up. Alice had received him when she was Five, One day a package arrived on her birthday. She opened it to find a sleepy teddy bear looking straight at her, A small note attached to it said;

A tressure to be treasured once more.

Alice had looked at her mother but her mother didn't know who it was from. She was surprised to even see it since they were enchanted bears made from old magic and only the very old wizard families had them. It was really priceless.  
Alice looked at the small tag near its tail, it read.

A.D

She had no idea who A.D was probably its last owner, and she wondered where they were now. She lay down on the bed with the bear in her arms. He turned his head to the side and went back to sleep.  
Her eyes too were closing, she felt tired and slowly drifted of to sleep. Unaware that her mother sat in the kitchen her hands to her face Crying.

She woke up to find that she had been placed in bed, her clothes from yesterday had been changed to pink pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes and got up. her clock said 8:24am so she crossed to her bathroom and took a shower before putting on her blue dress and going down stairs.  
Her mother was up cooking breakfast while reading the daily prophet.  
« Good morning mommy » she said with a smile.  
« Good morning sweetheart » her mother said handing her a plate of food.  
They both sat down at the table to eat. Her mother not once looking at her. Alice found that slightly strange but didn't think much of it.  
They ate in silence until they had finished. « I'm going out to get a few things. You don't mind staying alone? » her mother asked still without looking at her.  
« If someone comes for you to take you to Diagon ally then go with them, I'll see you afterwards. » her mother picked up their plates and walked to the sink. Alice stared at her.  
« Are you alright mommy? » she asked softly.  
« Yes… offcourse Sweetheart » Her mother said walking out into the hallway to open the door.  
« oh ok then » Alice said following her mother to the door.  
« Be good » her mother said pulling her into a small hug and finally looking her in the eyes.  
« I love you » her mother said and before Alice could say anything back, her mother pushed her firmly away and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Alice stood frozen, her heart felt tight. She couldn't push the feeling away that her mother was hiding something and very upset about it. She thought about it for awhile before going up stairs to brush her hair and teeth.  
She decided to go to the park and wait for her mother to return.  
As she walked towards the swings and sat down she didn't see two boys and a girl about thirteen walk up to her.  
« What are you doing at our park ugly » said a boy with light brown hair. The other two laughed as he pushed her off the swing. She fell backwards hitting the ground.  
« I'm sorry but I thought this was public domain. » she said standing up and brushing the bark from her dress.  
« well its not! » sniggered the girl who had crooked brown eyes.  
« SO GET OUT! »  
« I'll stay here if I please » she said staring at the girl with hate.  
« Fine be it your way » the other blond boy said as the crooked eyed girl kicked her in the back.  
Alice fell to the ground, her hands hitting the concrete next to the swing.  
She was about to stand back up when the two boys kicked her at the same time. One in the ribs and the other again in her back. She screamed as the pain shot through her. She knew she would never win. She wasn't a fighter and three on one wasn't fair. She screamed again and began to cry as the other boy picked up a stick and whacked her. It skimmed past the side of her face and left a cut where it had been.

Severus Snape walked towards the street he had been searching for, his black long sleeve vest and black pants matched his hair and eyes. He past a few muggles on the way that didn't even give him a sideways glance. He was thakful and knew it had something to do with the scowl on his face. He turned into the street and instantly heard screaming as three muggle children gathered around, kicking another child on the ground. He kept on walking and ignored the group of muggles. He walked up to the place he had been looking for, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again impatient this time. Why did Dumbledore send him to do his dirty work? He had said something about all teachers do their part in helping Muggle born children into the wizarding world. Since Hagrid was busy and no other teachers were free Dumbledore had called upon him. He sighed and turned around the group of children had left, leaving the one they had been beating on the ground. Severus wondered for a moment as he watched her pick herself up. It's a girl he thought, she had to be no older then 10 or 11, the others looked at lest a few years old then her. She looked towards the house and stared at him. He froze and didn't dare look away, Her eyes were emerald green. She almost looked like someone he had known except for her hair. Half of her face was covered in blood and she was walking slowly towards the house, Her gaze fixed on him her eyes burning into his. He cast the thought out of his mind and watched her cross the road. She was now standing in front of him. He looked at her disgustingly and ask.  
« Are you Alice Grace » he said with deep voice.  
The girl looked at him and nodded her head.  
« Can't you speak! » he said with a sneer. She dropped her eyes to the ground.  
« Yes » she said in a quiet voice.  
« Yes Sir! » he said coldly at her. He reached into his robes and pulled a cloth from within and threw it at her; « clean yourself up! Your filthy » he said glaring at her as she walked into the house.  
« Where's your mother? »  
« she's out doing stuff sir » she said looking towards the stairs.  
« pity, » he muttered under his breath enough for her to hear.  
« Why sir? » she asked.  
« It's nothing, now lets go! » he pulled out a box and walked into the living room. He suddenly pushed her into the fireplace. He held out the box and she saw that it was flo powder, She grabbed a hand full and held it tight.  
He looked at her with a sly look. « Well what are you waiting for girl! » his voice sly and malice.  
« Um… I don't know what to say or where we are going. »  
« WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLY YOU STUPID BRICK! » he now found himself out of patience .  
« WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE GOING YOU IDIOT? » His stare was cold with anger and she quickly threw the powder down. « DIAGON ALLY » she chocked tears in her eyes, his cold stare stuck in her thoughts.  
Snape stood in the fire place, his face turned sour. Stupid girl, Why did i have to get the most idiotic of them all. He threw the powder down and sneered « Diagon ally ».

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**

**Chapter Three**  
**Nowhere to go**

A blonde woman by the name of Leigh-a stood at the waters edge she looked deeply in pain as her tears flowed down her face. She was beside the river, watching its fast flowing current. A man with a long white beared and long white hair walked up to her. His half-moon spectacles covering his light blue eyes. She turned to him and screamed.  
« WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? »  
« I believe… »Dumbledore said in a soft calm voice. « that its not the end »  
She looked at him the pain still across her face. «IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DUMBLEDORE! »  
She screamed chocking on her tears. « Why can't you just leave her be? I feel so empty now your taking her away, I raised her! I C… » Dumbledore raised his hand and cut through her words. « I told you Miss Grace, not to get to close to her. I warned you that she will not be staying once she gets to Hogwarts.»  
« WHY NOT? You can't just drop a baby on me and expect me not to behave like her mother! She's mine! » she hissed angrily at Dumbledore.  
He shock his head « I believe I have told you, she does not belong to you. »  
She eyed him up « You used me Dumbledore and for what? To rip my heart out? So this is how I repay my debt? You save me from my wizarding family when I was only 11, gave me a good home and told Lucus malfoys I had died! My cousin probably doesn't even believe you! And all that for what? To raise a child I would never be able to see again?» she had tears running down her face her eyes were red and puffy. « I'm sorry things had to come to this Miss Grace. » he said his voice as sympathetic as possible. She opened her mouth and then closed it. « Fine GO! Leave me BE! Don't EVER BRING THAT BLASTED CHILD AROUND ME EVER AGAIN! » she cried as she turned around and walked off. Dumbledore watched as she disappeared out of sight. The spark that was in his eyes were gone.

Alice felt her feet hit sold ground she stumbled just a little and brushed the tears from her eyes and soot from her dress. Moments later Severus followed elegantly out of the fireplace. He gave her a angry glare and waved his wand, the blood and soot vanished. He then handed her a small bottle. « Drink » he said in a cold voice. She took of the top and held it to her nose.  
« er.. What is it? » she said wrinkling her face up.  
« It's healing potion you twit! »He said the scowl on his face even bigger.  
« Can't have people seeing you like that with me. » he turned walking out of the dusty room towards the door. She looked at the bottle and closed her eyes pouring it into her mouth.  
she felt a sudden weight lift of her; her legs and back didn't hurt so much. The cut on her face heal a little. She put the stopper back on and ran after him.  
She ran out through the door and bumped into him.  
« Watch were you are going wrenched girl! » he said grabbing her by the front of her dress and pushing her to the front of him as to keep an eye on her.  
« GET MOVING BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A MOUSE AND LEAVE YOU HERE! » he eyed her angrily. Alice turned and started walking she felt the tears in her eyes and tried to push them back. She didn't know why he had to be so nasty.  
« where are we going? » she asked slightly afraid of his answer.  
« We Miss Grace are going to Gringotts bank! » he said. she didn't need to turn around she could already hear in his voice that he was annoyed. She decided to not ask anymore questions and walked towards the huge White building, that she guessed was the bank. She looked around as she walked, All the shops she had read about were lined on either side of her, she couldn't help but gasp at the things she saw inside them. As she reached the bank she pushed the doors open. He walked in front of her without a word and she followed. The tall tables lined in rows had goblins busy counting, weighing and writing down notes. She cringed at how ugly they were and proceeded to follow.  
They reached the main table and he spoke.  
«¨Professor Severus Snape has come to show Miss Alice Grace to her vault. » he said eying the goblin.  
« And does Miss Alice Grace have her key? »  
« Yes! » Severus snapped holding up a small silver key.  
« very well! » The goblin said as another came in to show them the way.

They rushed through tunnels and caverns deep under London, Severus sat next to Alice, he tried not to look at her but he couldn't help getting a glance at her eyes. Lily, he thought his eyes wide as the torch light flickered across her face. For a moment it was as if lily was sitting next to him. The girl suddenly turned to face him with a questioning look, her eyes burned into his. She looked so much like Lily as the wind whipped her hair back, He turned away from her gaze as they came to a sudden stop.  
Alice climbed out after the goblin, slightly unsteady but found her feet as Severus climbed out too.  
He watched as the goblin moved towards the huge iron doors and demanded for the key. Severus Handed it over and watched Alice as she looked to see what the goblin was doing. The goblin stepped back as the doors swung open. Inside Severus could see mountains and mountains of gold, silver and bronze. He glanced at the girl as she looked surprised. « Is this all mine? » she asked him.  
« obviously » Severus replied sarcastically  
He watched her walk up and examine the coins.  
« Hurry up Miss Grace, we don't have All day! » his voice impatient.  
She gave him a look and asked « Um… sir what should I take? »  
He sighed and clenched his fist. He was fast growing impatient with this girl.  
He walked up and grabbed some Galleons which where the gold ones, sickles which were the silver ones and Knuts which were the little bronze ones. He explained coldly « 29 knuts to 1 sickle and 17 sickles to a 1 galleon. He placed them in a small bag and threw it into her hands, turning to walk out towards the cart. « Lets go! » he said sitting down on the seat. He watched as the goblin pulled her towards the cart closing the doors behind him and handing her the key.

Hours later in the evening she found herself holding packages of books, potion ingredients,robes, a few quills, parchment and equipment. She followed as he read from his own list. She was happy that he had a copy as she had forgot to get hers and was feeling embarrassed and scared to tell him. « Your wand now » The man said pointing towards Ollivanders wand shop. She walked in as he followed. « Hello » she called as a man popped his head out from behind a huge stack of boxes which she knew were wands. « Oh hello dear » he said with a smile moving towards her. Severus coughed and Ollivander looked towards him. « Hello professor » he said shortly « What can I do for you today? »  
« I need a wand please Sir » she said her voice a bit shaky. « Very well! First year I presume. » he pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring, letting it go to fetch some boxes. « Name Please? »  
« Oh Alice Grace » She said with a smile. He held out a box, Black bark, hag hair, 10 and a half inches. she looked at it a black slender wand with markings along the sides. « Well pick it up and give it a wave. » she quickly took it and gave it a wave, Boxes apron boxes few off their shelves. « I'm so sorry » she cried her cheeks turning red.  
« No… Nope not that one » he put it back in its box and handed her another.  
It took half an hour before she found the right one. Light oak, 10 and a half inches, dragon heart string Ollivander had said.  
She walked out along side Severus she was happy to have a wand and couldn't wait to show her mother. They walked back to the room with the fireplace, Severus placed her things inside her new trunk and shrunk it with his wand placing it in her dress pocket.  
She turned and grabbed some floo powder from the box in his out stretched hand.  
« 12 Joseph grove » She said throwing the powder down as a flame of green surrounded her.

She stumbled out into a dark empty room, she couldn't see a thing. Snape soon followed. « I think we maybe at the wrong place » she said trying to find her way around. Snape lit his wand, she spotted the light switch and turned it on. Her heart sank, she looked around her empty living room. Every thing had gone. She ran out into the hallway as Snape followed. « what's going on? » she called fear in her voice.  
« Mommy? MOMMY? » she yelled as her voice echoed around the empty house.  
Is this a joke she thought running upstairs towards her mothers bedroom; Snape followed her as she opened the door. The room was empty, the photos of her had gone from the walls even the huge bed left no trace of once being on the carpet for years. She fell to her knees and turned to Snape « What's going on? Where's my Mommy » she cried through sobbing tears.

Snape had no idea he looked at the sobbing girl and pulled out his floo powder heading towards the fireplace in the corner of the room. He threw some in and stuck in his head, the girl cried heavily behind him. He saw Dumbledore at his desk and cleared his throat.  
« Professor Dumbledore we have a problem» Severus called as Dumbledore turned around.  
« The girls mother has… »  
« Left her » Dumbledore finished his sentence before he could.  
« Yes » Severus said unsurprised that Dumbledore knew.  
« Where has her mother gone? » Severus asked as he could sense Alice beside him.  
« She, I'm afraid is missing » Dumbledore said quietly.  
« WHAT » Severus yelled.  
« Severus, you must get her things and bring her to Hogwarts tonight, there is something I need to discus » he said in a calm voice.  
« yes professor » he said pulling his face out of the flames.  
The girl was just beside him, he stood up, and she to found her feet quickly.« He does not know where your mother is, you are to pack your things. » he said a touch of annoyance in his tone.  
She cried as she asked. « But she's coming bac…. » Severus cut in with his words.  
« I have no idea! NOW go and pack your things! » he coldly yelled.  
He followed as she shut her mouth and walked out of the room towards her own. She pushed open her door, all the girls things were still thankfully there. She moved towards the bed and picked up a sleeping bear that opened its eyes.  
« Do I have to pack everything? » she asked without looking at him.  
« YES » his voice a bit to loud.  
He watched as she piled up things and looked around the room for bags.  
« Er… Sir where am I meant to put everything? » he sighed again and pulled out his wand.  
« Give me your trunk! » she held out her trunk and he put it on the floor. Tapping it twice it became normal sized. He waved his wand as everything in the room became miniature sized and flew into her open trunk. « There » he said handing it back to her. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and watched as she leaned into him, her arms around his waist, she cried softly. without a thought he place his arm gently around her as they apparated to Hogsmeade village.

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination. **

**Chapter 4**

**The memories**

Alice let go of Severus and looked around, she was standing in the middle of a small village with very pointy roof tops. « Where are we? » she asked forgetting that questions annoyed him.  
« Hogsmeade » he shortly said walking towards a stone pathway. She followed behind him as he lit his wand.  
They walked for what must have been twenty minutes in the warm summer breeze. Her thoughts towards her mother. Where was she? and where did she go? She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as Severus stopped, climbing into a horseless carriage. She followed clambering up after him. She was very small for her age and she struggled to get in. She watched as he grabbed her from the back of her dress and pulled her in, the front getting caught and her pastel green undies showing. She quickly pulled it down as her face went red. Oh gosh how embarrassing she thought as he looked ahead. The carriage continued on winding its way along a narrow path. She caught her breath as the castle loomed into view. Its high pointy towers and its beautiful glass windows were charming. It was really a magical sight to see. She tried to look at everything but it was hard as the carriage turned left and made its way to a set of huge doors. Severus Stepped out and she follow, clambering down to stand before the huge set of doors. She watched as Severus opened them, walking in and waiting for her. As soon as she stepped in, he took off at a fast pace leaving her running beside him. A long black cloak appearing from black smoke, It flowed around him as he walked through hallways and up stairs. He suddenly stopped at a statue of a gargoyle, She ran panting behind him. « Pepper imps » he said as she watched him step onto the stairs that were now coming up from the ground. She quickly follow a few steps down from him.

Severus opened the door, his face turned up into a scowl. Dumbledore look from his desk. « I have brought the girl to you, my job is finished. » He said as Alice stepped into Dumbledore's office.  
Severus turned to leave as Dumbledore began to speak « Severus your services are still needed » Dumbledore said smiling towards Alice. Severus spun around glaring at him. « And what is it that you need of my service » Snape hissed through clenched teeth. Dumbledore still looking at Alice asked her « Do you mind waiting outside please Miss Grace » His voice calm. « I'm sorry for your mother, I have no idea where she is. » he added as she opened her mouth and closed it. Severus turned to look at her, his face sour « Well! Get out! And hurry up ». He said thinking that she must be missing half her brain. He watched as she moved out onto the landing and he slammed the door in her face. « Severus! » Dumbledore said his voice stern.  
Severus cast the silencing spell so she couldn't hear and turned his eyes towards Dumbledore. « Please go easy on the girl, she has had a long and hard day. With her mother gone and your bad temperament, I think she's had enough for now don't you think? » Dumbledore said his eyes looking up through his glasses.  
« What is it that you want? » Snape asked he was not in the mood for a lecture from Dumbledore.  
« I would like you to take Alice in » he lightly said.  
Snape's eyes grew wide with anger « What the HELL for? I'm not going to live with that SPOILED BRAT! ». he cried. « Please Severus she has nowhere else to go and you are the only person that I can trust. » Dumbledore added « I assure you; you wont regret it. »  
« why not place the damn girl in an orphanage? I don't have time for her. » Severus yelled his pale face red with anger. « Why cant another teacher take her? » Dumbledore pushed his glasses closer to his face. « You will be taking her! The extra room has already been added to your quarters, by the house elves And no amount of arguing will excuse you from your services Severus. I hope you have not forgotten your oath.» Dumbledore said his eyes burning into his.  
Severus bowed his head « Yes professor » he swiftly said and turned to open the door. Alice was standing there her eyes red with tears running down her face. Had she heard? He thought, turning to look at Dumbledore. « Where's my mommy? » she sobbed into her hands.

Alice was now standing In front of a small door. She looked like she was in some sort of caller, there were no windows. It wasn't like the other parts of the castle she had seen. The man named Severus Snape was called The potions master, She had read about potions but never fully understood. She watched as he opened the door with his wand and pushed her inside. The room was big but not to big that she could get lost. Jars of slimy stuff stood around the room and she gasped at them. She didn't want to look anymore as she caught a huge jar of dead spiders. She shivered and watched as he opened a door on the right of the room. She followed. Through the door she found an empty room apart from the built-in white shelves that lined one wall. The walls were a pastel pink and made the room look soft compared to the outside office and hallways. She looked at his face and saw that it had an air of disgust on it. « This is your room » he sneered looking at her with his disgusted face. « Give me your trunk » he said in a cold voice. She handed him her tiny trunk and he tapped it again. When it was back to normal he opened it and pointed his wand, all the things flew out and re-sized themselves finding a place to rest. He used his wand to arrange everything in place. She watched with amazement as her sleepy bear woke, his arms and legs stuck out in panic as he flew to the bed. She giggle at the look on his face. Once everything was done. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Does he not know how to close a door? She thought looking around the room. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the end of her bed. She was staving and didn't know if it was a good idea to ask him for food. She then lay down as her teddy walked over and cuddled up to her. Tears were in her eyes again, as she looked from side to side. Her whole childhood lay around her, it looked so unnatural in this strange place and without her mother she felt alone for the first time in her life. She cried deeply and silently as not to disturb the man in the other room. Soon she was fast asleep and didn't notice the door open.

Severus walked up to the girl, he placed the plate of sandwiches and glass of pumpkin juice on her bedside table. He looked at her face, it was stained with tears and her eyes were red where she had been rubbing them. He felt a wash of guilt across his chest and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed over her. He turned the bedside lamp on and walked towards the door he waved his wand and the other lights went out. He turned one more time to look at the sleeping figure her face half lit, he then closed the door softly. Slowly walking back to his desk he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo he had been carrying. Half of it had been ripped, out of anger for the boy looked like a potter. He hated him so much, the smug look on his face just like James.

He was now staring at the little girl, her green eyes blinking up at him and her arms and legs flicking out around her. He placed the photo back into his pocket. I wonder what happened to her, then suddenly he sighed. Maybe she was killed and no one ever knew she existed. He didn't get his hopes up that he would be seeing her anytime soon. He thought back to Alice and wondered if she could be her. No he said shaking his head, There were many girls with the same features many girls that looked the same. He place the photo back in his pocket, the half of lily he had left. He then continued onto scribbling down some potions that he was to make for Madame Pompfy. He didn't realize the time as he sat back in his chair and drifted off to sleep, That night he dreamed of Lily cradling a baby in her arms, she was singing softly to her and lent down to give her a kiss. « SEV » she cried as the last night he had seen her swam into view. « SEVERUS! » she yelled again as the baby appeared beside her crying, blood running down its face. Lily screamed in pain and vanished. Leaving the crying baby alone with him. He tried to move towards her, but his feet were stuck fast to the ground. « Emily » he called as the baby stopped crying and stared at him. He tried to reach out a hand, but just as suddenly there was a green flash and the baby lay still, her frozen eyes still open. « NO! » Severus cried as the image darkened into nothing. « NO! » he cried again as he felt himself falling.

« SIR! » Alice screamed not knowing how to wake him. He was stuck in his chair crying out names and words. « SIR! » Alice screamed louder as his eyes shot open. She was sitting on his lap looking right at him, A small amount of fear showed in his eyes and suddenly it went away. « Sir, are you alright? » she asked half afraid. She still had her hands resting on his shoulders. He glared at her « WHAT are you doing out of bed? » she cringed at the ice in his voice.  
« Sir you where screaming in your sleep, you woke me up so I had to come see what was the matter. Who is Lily and Emily?» she asked before she could stop herself.  
He eyed her coldly and pushed her off, she fell backwards hitting her head on his desk. He stood up towering over her. She stared fearful at him and backed away. « I would like you miss Grace TO STAY IN BED! » he finished his voice raised and his eyes burning with hate. He pulled out his wand « YOU are not to leave your room unless I tell you so » he said as she rubbed her head and backed away further. « I don't want a little rat running around my office or the castle pestering me. Do I make myself clear? Alice nodded her head afraid he would curse her if she spoke aloud. « GOOD! NOW GET OUT! » his voice raised. She looked at him, then his wand, then suddenly her eyes moved to his other hand. A mark of a Snake and skull half showed on his left forearm. He saw her gaze and covered it up. He moved closer to her, his wand at her forehead. « MOVE!» He yelled. She got up and dashed to her room slamming the door as fast as she could.  
Why did he have to be so upset? What was his problem?, She thought about the mark she had seen, she new instantly what is was as she chewed down her sandwiches and drank her pumpkin juice. The Dark Mark! She thought, trying not to choke on her food. She couldn't believe it. Now it hit her why he hated her so much. It wasn't because he accused her of being annoying, it wasn't that she was slow or dumb. The real fact was that he hate muggle borns, blood traitors and squibs. She drank down some of her juice and whispered with wide eyes. « He is a Death eater » she had remembered her mother reading about a Dark lord and a boy named Harry potter who had defeated 'you know who' . She had mentioned Death eaters, they had marks on their left forearms and followed that dark lord. They were known for killing muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. She shivered as she thought about him in the next room. He's going to kill me, she thought. That old man was nuts to make me stay with him. And then she thought about her mother. Maybe Death eaters got her, She shivered with fear. That night she didn't sleep at all, school was going to start in two weeks. she hoped she would make it till then. She rubbed her head, the pain had calmed down slightly and she snuggled down into her blankets.

The morning arrived, she spent most her time looking around her room. Thankfully she found a hidden door in the wall that housed a bathroom and she quickly went to the toilet and washed up. She cleaned her room a bit and was reading her new school books when a man opened the door and walked in.  
She froze as he walked over to her. He stopped just at the side of her desk handing her some breakfast. She glanced up at him, his tired face looking at hers. « Thank you » she said her hands shaking as she took the tray. She was sure that he was going to kill her right now. She was afraid to look at him but afraid to look away too. He looked down at her past his nose. « I am sorry for last night » he said using a mono tone. He then went on to say « I will be going out to gather a few things from the green house. You are to stay in your room. » She looked at him as he started to walk out the door, she breathed a heavy sigh. So he wasn't going to kill her. She got up and walked to the door, she was about to close it when something caught her eye. A silvery shallow bowl was lying on the table. The small amount of water was glowing with in. She looked at the main door and back to the object. She was just going to see what was making it glow. No harm in that, he would never know. She walked towards it, her eyes eager to see what was inside. As she looked in her heart stopped. The face of a woman with red hair and green eyes stared back at her. She knew this woman from somewhere, but where had that been? She was staring at her as her face dissolved away and there was suddenly a figure standing in a forest. She looked closer trying to see who it was. Her nose tip touched it and as she was about to pull her head back, she found herself being thrown in. A tall figure stood before her, his eyes cold and cruel. She screamed « Um… professor! I'm so sorry she said running towards him crying, But she ran right though him. His lips curled into a sly smile and he laughed cruelly. She watched as he waved his hand and a horrible scary mask appeared. Suddenly he was accompanied by three others. « Its going to be a fest tonight » one of them said as they moved towards the little cottage that she hadn't spotted. A bang was heard and they were off, shooting through the windows pulling out a woman with a newborn, a man holding a small girl and three other children. They all tried to huddle together as the mask figures surrounded them. Thankfully they couldn't see her. She stared at the family, terror on their faces, One of the masked figures raised his wand and the family flew into the air. They were hanging upside down and even the newborn was dangling there unaware of what was going on. The man asked what was happening, as his wife tried to reach for her baby who had started crying. By now all the children were crying and the woman had started screaming. She watched as Severus walked up to the woman and preformed the cruciatus curse on her. Her screams echoed around the forest. « Dirty muggles » he spat as everyone turned their wands on the children. Alice was finding it hard to watch as their screams filled the night. Severus waved his wand at the little girl and the man, they fell to the ground. The girl look like she was about four or five. « come on Severus give us a good show » the three others screamed impatiently. « Impero » Severus said pointing it at the man. He then proceeded to give him a sharp knife from his pocket. « I want you to kill her » he said pointing at the crying girl. Alice screamed no! as tears filled her eyes. She could not take her eyes of them for a second. The girl tried to run from him, her mother screaming at her husband to stop as the girl cried at her daddy. It didn't take to long for the man to catch her. He stabbed her twice in the legs and a few times in the shoulders and arms as she was moving around trying to get away from him. Alice felt sick as everyone cheered and she turned around, Trying to block her ears. « NO DADDY! The girl cried, the blade cutting through her more then ten more times before she lay still and lifeless. The woman's screams could be heard over Severus laughter.

She was about to turn around and find a way out when she came face to face with Severus. His eyes were cold and he was wearing the biggest scowl on his face. If it wasn't for the other Severus laughing she would have died of shock and thought she was next. « Having fun? » he asked grabbing her roughly by the arm. They floated up into the air his cold cruel eyes never wavered their stare at her.

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, If you have any comments, ideas please tell me and give reviews i would really enjoy some.**

**Chapter 5**  
**The collision of his heart.**

Severus's feet hit the ground, he felt the anger rise in his face. He threw Alice at his desk, she hit it hard and stated to cry. «WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? » he said as she started to plead. « I'm sorry sir, I… »  
Severus walked towards her his fist raised, she cowered back trying to move away from him. He suddenly stopped as her eyes flashed with fear that reminded him of the look in lily's eyes, his heart broke a little as he remembered. He lowered his fist and turned from the girl to sit at a seat by the fire. « I'm sorry sir she begged from the ground, I saw it and had to know what it was » Severus tired to calm himself as he glared at the girl, now standing to her feet. « THAT was none of your business » he snapped. « It was along time ago when I was foolish and young. » he was becoming very impatient and wanted to change the subject. « AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE » He roared, as she wiped the teas from her eyes and nodded her head. She moved closer to him, her voice nearly silent. « Are y you a d death E eater? » she asked her voice shaking now standing before him. she glanced down at his left arm. « NO I'm not! » Severus answered with a nasty and cold voice. « But I saw… » His gaze became stiff as he sneered at her « You SAW NOTHING!» Alice stared at him and asked « That woman with red hair? Who was she? I think I have seen her before» His eyes grew narrow at the mention of Lily. He wanted nothing more then to cast the child away from him. « Nonsense! you weren't even born when she… » his voice trailed off and he felt a pull in his heart. « …died » He said softly, almost a whisper. He saw her open her mouth and then close it, she did that quiet often he thought. He suddenly snapped up and walked over to his desk using his wand to straighten it in place. « You may study in here » He said without any sign that he had just tried to attack her. He waved his wand and a desk appeared to the side of his own facing in towards him. He knew that offering her a place might shut her up. « Well don't just stand there like a dunderhead, get your books and start studying. He watched as she ran to her room and came back with her books in her arms and toast jammed in her mouth. She looked like a monkey with her cheeks full like that. She was probably staving he thought. « Chew your food! Your not an animal! » he said trying not to laugh at the girl who was chewing like a horse.

Alice couldn't believe how he had suddenly changed. It wasn't overly nice to her, but it wasn't constant yelling and calling her names either, she was thankful that the incident had past his mind and shivered remembering Severus's deep evil laugh that filled her dreams. How she wished that school would hurry and start. She spent most her time watching Severus brewing potions and found out that she was gifted in the art too. Severus also let her out to explore the castle time to time, and she wasn't going to pass it up, thinking he would change his mind. She found the Owlery and wrote a letter to her mother, ten times the owl returned with the undelivered letter. She gave up walked back to the castle, leaving the ripped bits of parchment floating behind her. It was nearly dinner time, so she raced into the great hall. Most of the teachers were there already. She spotted Severus and sat down beside him. He had changed a little towards her, she was very thankful that the awkward first nights lay behind them. Most the teachers that arrived yesterday, gave her stares and asked who she was. She told them all that Severus was looking after her while her mother was away. That seemed to put a stop to their curiosity and they asked no more. It was finally the last dinner of the summer holidays she couldn't believe it as she piled her plate with chicken and mashed potatoes. Severus gave her a look and she grabbed some cauliflower too, ew gross she thought. « Sir? » she asked as he continued to stare. « Has there been any news of my mother? » He glared at her « No! » he said bitterly. «Oh ok.. um thank you Sir » she felt nervous with him looking down at her so she piled some mashed potatoes in her mouth and kept on doing so while he still held his glance. She was so nervous and concentrating on moving her fork that she forgot to chew her mouth full of potatoes. « Sir? » she said as some food fell out of her mouth. Ops she thought watching the disgust on his face. Her face went red and he turned away. She had finished her food and asked him, which house he had been in. He answered with a sly smirk on his face. « Slytherin off-course. » he added « But don't worry people such as yourself wont end up there. » « Why not? » she asked « Because! that's a house for people with either half or more magic blood running through their veins. » She looked at him with a questioning stare. «So tell me Alice, who are your father and mother related too? I understand that your mothers a squib. But to what family does she belong? » he asked his eyebrows raised. « I don't know, she never told me who my father was or if she had any magical family.» she said looking at the smirk on his face. « Well it looks to me that you're a muggle born then, you'll probably end up in Hufflepuff. Slytherins out of your reach, your not brave enough for Gryffindor and Ravenclaws to smart for you, so naturally your better of in Hufflepuff. » he said the smirk still on his face « I'm the head of Slytherin, his voice was proud, Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor, professor Flitwick is Ravenclaw and professor sprout is Hufflepuff. » he said as she followed his gaze across the table to a plumply round witch that dressed in shabby dirt coloured robes and looked like a plant. She turned back to Severus as he got up. She followed, leaving the hall beside him. « Sir? » She didn't wait for an answer « Is my room going to stay in your office? » she asked wandering where he would put it after she joined the students of Hogwarts. « Unfortunately yes! » he replied without even glancing at her. She felt happy that he wasn't going to throw her things away. I hope I get into Slytherin she thought not knowing why she choose to be there. She followed as closely beside Severus as fast as her legs would go.

Severus was silently running through his class work for the first term. Making sure that each potions year had properly been assigned the right amount of work. He glanced sideways towards the girl as she silently read her book of the hoping pot. He had no idea where she had gotten it from and remembered that her mother was a squib so naturally she knew all about the wizarding world. He didn't even realize that he had been staring at her for a while. Sometimes he got a few images from her mind, She didn't even realize that her mind was open like a book at times, and she would throw images inside his head. A girl rolling on the grass with her mother and sometimes just her mother smiling at her. For some reason he suddenly felt sorry for her. He looked at his clock the time said eight, so he put down his class schedule and cleared his throat. « Have you learned some of your wand work? » he asked as the girl put down her book too. « Not really sir » she said. « I have the theory down but haven't practiced yet. » he saw her look at him slightly scared. « Well go get your wand, we're going to practice. «Really? » she asked her face lit up with a smile that nearly broke his heart. « Yes » he said after her as she ran to her room and came back with her wand in it's box. He looked puzzled at her for a moment. « Why is it still wrapped up? » he asked giving her a look. « Um.. I was saving it for my mom to be the first to see it. » she said with her face going read. He watched as she pulled open the brown wrapping and opened the purple and black box. She pulled out her wand its light oak wood looked soft in her hand. He then showed her a few spells and charms. She looked so amazed that she could do most of them easily. They carried on like this for a few hours, then he returned to his class work and she ran to her desk to write down notes in the margins of her books. It wasn't till half past twelve that he looked up from his work to see her asleep on her desk. He signed heavily wondering if it was a good idea to wake her. He thought not and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms he moved towards her room and placed her on her bed. She was very light for a girl that ate so much he thought as he covered her with her blanket. Something had to be done for the poor girl he thought as he closed her door leaving a small gap. He then raced out of his office along the hallways towards the stone gargoyle.

«I was unaware that you had feelings for the girl Severus? Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.  
« No I don't! not really. » he said looking at the smile on Dumbledore's face. « What I don't understand is why her mother would abandon her like this. I have seen some things inside her head and her mother is like any mother would be. » Severus tried eying Dumbledore. « Its been two weeks and her mother hasn't even bothered to write to her or send her any signs. Please tell me that she's coming back to get her. » He saw Dumbledore sigh and look him in the eyes, with his calm voice he said. « Severus I have been meaning to talk to you about Alice. » he said waiting for a reaction from him. « I spoke to her mother the day you came to pick her up. The reason, her mother is not contacting her is because I have told her not to do so. » Severus eyes widened « What? You mean you know where her mother is? » Dumbledore raised his hand. « Yes and no, Years and years ago I saved a child from her prejudice wizarding family the moment her name didn't appear on the Hogwarts register I knew. I gave her a new name, home, family and a new life away from magic. She was thankful for the service that I gave her, You see Severus the child I speak of was no other than Liola Malfoy.» Severus heart nearly leaped out of his chest. « But! She was killed in a duel between Troy and Bracken » he said looking shocked. « No Severus that was made up to fool everyone. They had no idea that she was a squib and I wasn't going to let them find out, So I hid her in the muggle world. » Dumbledore's face was now serious. « But that means the child is related to the Malfoys » Severus couldn't believe it. « No she's not, that's another story. When the times right I will reveal the truth but for now I ask you please not to mention anything I have told you tonight. It will only make matters worse for the girl. Severus bowed his head « yes Professor I understand. » he got up to leave. Dumbledore spoke as he was opening the door. « She reminds me of a certain young girl I once knew, I do hope you are treating her well Severus, I do trust that you have learned from your previous regrets. » he couldn't believe Dumbledore was bringing that up. He didn't respond and walked out the door, leaving a staring Dumbledore behind him.

That morning Alice woke up, forgetting where she was she banged into her desk. « OUCH! » she screamed as she rubbed her hip. Why was it so dark in here? She found her way towards her windows.  
Trying to pull open the curtains, she found her hands pressed against the bare wall. « Oh crap » she said as she made her way to the lamp on her beside table. She forgot that she even had one and shock her head at her stupidity. She flicked the lamp on and found herself in her room at Hogwarts. Sighing she fell backwards on her bed and banged her head on the wooden side. « ARGH, CRAP, BLOODY, BUGGER, STUPID…. » her yells carried off as the door to her room swung open. Rubbing her head she looked up just in time to see Severus opening his mouth. « WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE » His eyes found her on her bed. « Nothing sir, I just banged my head on my bed. » she said with a frown on her face. « Well make sure you pick up the rest of your brain that's left and come and eat breakfast. » His voice stern. « yes sir» she mumbled. He walked out leaving the door open.  
After she had gotten changed and rubbed the bump on her head several hundred times, She moved out into his office. He wasn't in there so she looked around and found a slightly open door on the left of his office. She moved closer and peeked through the gab in the door. She could see a Huge dark wooden bed it's green covers neatly tucked into the sides and a few other dark colored furniture. She looked around the stone walls and saw Severus staring right at her. She jumped back and ran to her desk, he followed towards his own. « I remind you again Miss Grace to keep your nose out of my business. « Yes sir » she said looking down as her breakfast appeared before her.  
After she had eaten Severus hurriedly pushed her into her room and told her to pack her school things. She did what she was told packing everything neatly as she could. It was soon time for lunch and she raced to the great hall before Severus could tell her off for bolting from his office. « Sir? » she yelled running to the staff table and sitting down beside professor McGonagall « Did you have any news of my mother? » she asked peering over McGonagall at Dumbledore. « Ah… Good morning Miss Grace. Did you sleep well? I'm sure you will be looking forward to meeting other students today and being sorted into a house. » he said with a smile. « yes I am but have you… » she stopped what she was saying as Severus come striding into the great hall. « what was that Miss Grace? » Dumbledore asked. « er… nothing » she said flattening down the front of her dress. She ate in silence as the day flew past and soon she was standing is Snape's office wearing her Hogwarts robes. « You are to go with professor McGonagall this evening, she will escort you along with the first years. » he said bending down to pull her collar up that had been stuck. She took the opportunity and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Surprised that he didn't flinch away she added « Thank you for everything Professor. » She let go as there was a knock at the door and Severus moved to pull it open. « Good evening professor McGonagall. » Severus said. Alice hadn't looked at her properly before, she wore an emerald green cloak with a high black neck piece and a face as stern that it demanded respect. « Good evening Severus » she said looking down at her. Alice watched as Severus pushed her out the door and left her standing in the dungeons with professor McGonagall. He didn't even say goodbye she thought.

That evening Alice found herself among a group of first years, there must be about 50 or so students here she thought as they crowded around professor McGonagall. « now you are all to wait here, I will be back in a moment to escort you to the sorting hat. The houses are as followed Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will each be sorted into one of the four houses. Once I call your name you will proceed to the sorting hat and be sorted, after that you are to make your way to your house table. » she said with a stern voice that no one dared look away. As she walked off a black hair girl with haze eyes spoke. « I'm sure to be in Slytherin she snarled, That's the only house I see fit to house the noble family of black » she said as she grinned her big front teeth. « Well I heard that your uncle was in Gryffindor » another girl said laughing at her. « Yeah! You would know! Hand-me-down robes, red hair! You must be a Weasley! » the girl snarled at her. « You and your good for nothing family are blood traitors! » said the black hair girl. « Shut it! you know nothing about my family! » the red hair girl said as a blond hair boy started taking photos of the two. « Colin? This isn't a good time the red hair girl said to the boy named Colin. « Sorry Ginny » he replied as he pulled the camera down from his face. Professor McGonagall returned leading them into the great hall. Tables and tables were full of students. She looked towards the teachers table and tried to find Severus, he wasn't there his seat was empty and then her eyes fell on Dumbledore. He smiled at her and winked. « LET THE SORTING BEGIN » he bellowed as the hall erupted into cheers.

If anyone has any ideas for which house i shall place her in feel free to leave a comment, thanks.

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination. **

**This chapter is dedicated to lightbabe, for making my day.**

**Chapter 6 **  
**Affection, hardship and tears.**

Severus stood at his mirror straitening up his robes, he thought about which house Alice would be in, and about the hug she had given him. He had felt relaxed when she had her arms around his neck. he shook of the feeling and walked out of his bedroom. He was just about to exit his office when he noticed something on the ground, he looked closer to find Alice's book of The hopping pot. He bent down and picked it up flipping though the pages. He suddenly stopped at a lose photo that caught his eye. A small girl about the age of two or three was sitting on the grass in a garden. She wasn't moving, instead she was smiling up at him. She wore a light blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist tied into a bow. He stared at her, his eyes moving to her emerald green ones. She looked so innocent as she held onto a… he looked closer to it. «a lily » he said out loud. He walked towards his room and placed the photo in his drawer beside his bed. Its not stealing he thought it's just relocating it. He continued into her room placing the book on her desk. He looked around her bedroom, he moved his hands along her desk and suddenly for a long time in his life he felt lonely.

Alice watched as each person was sorted into a house, she started panicking. Oh gosh she thought, maybe I wont even get into a house! Maybe the hat will turn me away! The thought of everyone laughing at her nearly made her faint. She looked up as the girl named Rosemary Black was called to the hat. She hadn't even sat down when the hat shouted out Slytherin. She watched as the girl skipped over to the Slytherin table, an older blonde boy greeted her and they sat down talking with each other. Alice watched for awhile until her name was called. « Grace Alice » McGonagall called again. Alice moved through the leftover group, and made her way to the sorting hat. She looked over to where Severus would sit and found it still empty, Her heart sank as she thought Severus wasn't coming to see her sorting. She sat down as professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat over her eyes. « Another one aye? » the shorting hat mumbled « You have a great mind, oh so very clever and cunning too. But your nature is gentle and I see bravery in you, oh yes » Alice giggled at the thought of Severus hearing what the hat had to say about her. « Oh really » said the hat. « Well you're a lot like him in many ways but you have your mothers heart. I see change for you and for others, yes; yes it would be good! Its time for a change. The place that could do with a warm and gentle heart IS SLYTHERIN! » The hat yelled as Alice nearly toppled off her seat. She watched as everyone apart from the Slytherin table started clapping. She glanced towards Severus seat again, finding it still empty she sat down at the head of the table. All the Slytherins moved towards the back, She was feeling very nervous as they stared at her. Oh gosh she thought what was Severus going to think of her being in his house. She shuddered at the thought of what he would say. She watched as the boy named Colin and the girl named Ginny were sorted into Gryffindor and everyone in the house gave them big cheers.  
Soon dinner was laid upon the tables and she set in to eat, not noticing a first year student sitting next to her. « Hi! » a girl said as Alice looked up. « My names Helen, Helen Cassidy » she said holding out her hand. « Oh hi, my names Alice Grace » Alice said taking her hand and staring at her. The girl had short black hair and green eyes. « It's nice to meet you » the girl said. « so? were any of your parents in Slytherin? » the girl asked as Alice put down her fork. « er… no » she said hoping the girl wasn't going to move away from her. « Well, my dad was in Ravenclaw he's muggle born and my mothers a muggle. » the girl said so openly. « Oh » said Alice not knowing what to say. « Its ok my dad told her when they got married, she was so shocked! and to find out that I was a witch as well. » Alice let the conversation trail off until the girl spoke again « So what do your parents do? My mothers a muggle teacher and my dad works for the ministry. » Alice glared at the girl, she didn't feel much like saying anything so she just blurted out the only thing she could think of. « Severus Snape is looking after me. » The girl opened her eyes wide « You mean the head of our house? » « yeah » Alice said shortly. « Wow must be hard for you, I've heard loads of people tell me he's nasty to anyone that isn't in his house ». Alice piled ice cream on to her plate and stuffed some into her mouth, hoping the girl would find dessert and leave her alone. She looked back at Severus seat and noticed McGonagall and Dumbledore gone too. She felt a bit of panic and just as suddenly Severus swept into the hall. He found his place as she sank down to hide behind Helen the hall erupting with rumors about a flying car and a boy named Harry potter.

Severus sat down at the teachers table, his plate was full of food, but he wasn't hungry. His thoughts were towards Alice. His eyes fell on the Hufflepuff table, he scanned every single face but couldn't find her. He moved his attention to the Gryffindor table, looking at each student again but he couldn't see her there too. He then moved on to the Ravenclaw table slightly growing annoyed at her disappearance. He suddenly thought that she might have wondered off somewhere as he couldn't find her among the Ravenclaws either. He quickly snapped his head to the Slytherin table and instantly he found her sitting next to another first year girl with the same features. He watched as she piled a huge amount of ice cream onto her plate. Deep down inside Severus felt Pride, But he shook it off as he eyed the girl next to Alice. He caught his breath as he watched her. Could that be her? He thought thinking about the photo he had in his pocket.

The morning came and she woke in her dormitory, there were four beds with three sleeping first year girls in them, she noticed that she had forgotten to pack her teddy. He must be lonely she sighed thinking that she was so careless. She grabbed her robes and put them on, sliding a brush through her hair and slipping her wand into her pocket. Moving towards the door the girl on her side of the room woke up. « your up early Alice » she whispered. Alice didn't move, it was the girl from last night. « Oh hi Helen » she said watching the girl get up. « What are you doing? » Helen asked.  
« Um… I'm going to get something from Professor Snape's office. » Alice said quietly.  
« Can I come? » Helen asked slipping on her robes . Alice had no choice, she didn't want to wake the other students and said yes.  
They moved toward Severus's office and soon came face to face with his door. Alice knocked twice. The door swung open to revel a fully dressed and wide awake Severus. « Good morning professor Snape » Helen yelled out of fear. « What do you two want? » he hissed with narrowed eyes. « I came to get something that I forgot in my room. » she said not looking a him. « Very well, but hurry up about it! I don't want you and your little friend bothering me! » he said eying up Helen. « Yes sir » they said moving through the door and into her room. « So Alice, please tell me that what you need is something very important. » she said looking back at the door afraid that Severus would burst in at any moment. She watched as Helen took her eyes off the door and looked around.  
« You have a nice room, by the way . Who would have ever known that a man like him would have a room like this in his revolting office » she said moving towards her. As they searched her bed, she couldn't find him. « Um.. What is it that you are searching for? » Helen asked. « A teddy bear » Alice answered. « WHAT » she heard her friend say. « its not just any teddy bear, you'll see. » Alice said looking under her bed. « there you are teddy » she said pulling him out and brushing off the dust. Alice watched as her friend looked in wonder. « What, what is that? » she asked moving towards him and patting his head. « Its an enchanted bear » Alice answered while watching him trying to grab onto her robes. « Aw he's so cute. Where did you get him? » Helen said just as the door burst open. « GET OUT NOW! » Severus yelled. Alice watched as Helen ran screaming from the room. She decided that she didn't care about the anger on his face. She walked out causally, as if she didn't care that Severus was drilling holes in the side of her head with his eyes.

That day the two of them spent a lot of time together. Transfiguration was so boring. Alice spent her time turning her small pebble into a key and back easily several hundred times, her arm on her desk and a bored expression on her face. « Wow Alice your very good at this » Helen said as she tried to do it but couldn't. « Turn your wand like this and say it. » Alice said in a bored tone. Helen yelled happily as it worked, She thanked Alice by giving her a hug.  
As they moved towards history of magic, she spént most her time wondering where her mother was and suddenly she really missed her more than ever.  
« Next up! Potions » Helen said as she pulled a dazed Alice along with her. « Awe » Alice grumbled.  
« don't be like that Alice, I'm sure he'll be nice to you » She said smiling.  
Helen couldn't be more further from the truth as Snape yelled at her for every small mistake. Her potion was by far better then anyone's in the class but he still yelled at her for the imaginary mistakes that he could see. She was getting so feed up, she stood to her feet and threw her jar of porcupine quills on the floor right in front of him. « Well if im so darn bad, why don't you do it then ! » she said her eyes spilling out angry tears. She watched as his eyes glazed over with ice and his face suddenly become harsh and violent. « YOU MISS GRACE! HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF DETENTION! » He yelled as the school bell rang. « 2 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT AT EIGHT » A Gryffindor sniggered with a smile on his face. « SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! » he shouted as the boys face fell silent and he frowned. Some of the Slytherins sniggered back, She watched as Severus ignored them and dismissed the class. Alice didn't dare take her gaze from his, she narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand down to the ground. «Orca Reparo » she said as the jar pulled itself back together. She gave her wand another flick still keeping eye contact with him. The contents placed themselves back in the jar and flew into her out stretched hand. She broke the stare and let herself be led away by Helen. « You've got yourself in a lot of mess before the week is even out » she said shaking her head. « You need to be more careful! » Alice didn't care, she guessed that she was just upset about her mother leaving her, She threw here harms around Helen and started to cry. As they made their way towards the great hall, they didn't seem to notice that Severus Snape following closely behind them.

As the time was nearing eight o'clock, Severus conjured up the large barrel of dead porcupines that Hagrid had gotten him earlier that day. He also filled a few buckets up with water. He then sat down at his desk and waited for her. There was a knock at the door five minutes later. «Come in » He said with a sly tone. The door opened and in came Alice. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. « Since you know nothing about the value of having already prepared porcupine quills, I have gone out of my way to bring you some unprepared porcupines » He went on as she stared at him with a blank expression. « You are to separate the quills, kidneys, livers and hearts. » He watched as she looked into the barrel and covered her hands over her nose, she then proceeded to take her gloves out of her bag. « Oh no miss Grace, you will be doing it with bare hands. » He said with humor in his tone. He watched as she continued to stare at him, as if it was some sort of joke. « get to work! » he said coldly at her. He watched as she picked at one with her hands and then tried to pull the quills out in a heap. « That will not work » Severus said with a nasty tone « You must pick them out one by one! and don't forget to separate their organs » he added. He returned to his class work as she got started, It was very hard to work since she was involuntarily trowing images into his head. He saw quills sticking into her fingers and a small girl crying having gotten herself stung by a bee. He guessed that pain was causing this and tried to block her out. After what must have been two hours, he looked up and found she was nearly finished, he inspected her work and saw that her hands were bloody. He ignored her pleading eyes to help and dismissed her. To his surprise she didn't walk out of his office, but instead towards her room. She turned around to face him tears were in her eyes again. He looked at her thinking that she was always crying and she slammed the door hard.

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I know this chapter is short the next one will be up tomorrow I promise you. Sorry about the delay as I have had personal matters to attend to. Hope you all enjoy please review if you can I would like to hear what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Liola Malfoy**

Alice stirred to someone tapping her on the head. She was trying hard to ignore it but it just kept getting harder. "Helen! what do you want?" she called, opening her eyes to a face with huge brown orbs and long ears that fell far past its shoulders. She let out a scream and nearly jumped off the other side of her bed. The thing that was standing there appeared to be a house Elf. "Good morning Miss Grace, I am very sorry to wake you but Master Snape has just left and informed me to wake you and ready you for the day miss." The house Elf went on to say "My name is Lulu miss and I am at your service" Alice continued to stare at the Elf " Err… Nice to meet you Lulu my name is Alice Grace, you may just call me Alice" she said as she got out of bed and examined her hands that she had wrapped in an old shirt before going to sleep. Alice winced at the pain as she removed the folds, she could see that the bleeding had stopped but the cuts were all an angry red. She cringed some more as she removed the rest of the shirt. "Oh yes Miss Alice, Master Snape left you something for that" Lulu said half walking, tripping over her ears that went to the floor. It made Alice giggle as she thought about Dumbo the elephant who was actually a bird that had not been transfigured correctly. As the Elf came back she tripped on her ears and what ever she had been holding fell towards the ground and shattered. The house Elf quickly tried to pick all the pieces together while sobbing through her tears. Alice lent down forgetting that her hands were damaged she grabbed Lulus hands away. "Don't do that Lulu you might cut yourself, here let me try something" Alice pulled her wand from her desk as delicately as she could without hurting her hand and tried to repair it just like the incident in class, she noticed that the jar fixed itself but the potion did nothing. She sighed and put the empty bottle on her desk. The Elf was still sobbing her apologies and was saying something about Professor Snape giving her a healing potion. Healing potion caught her attention and she ran to her drawers and pulled one open. How could I be so stupid she thought as she removed another half filled bottle of healing potion, she had stored away from her first encounter with professor Snape. "Look Lulu" she said as she held the bottle up. "I have another one" at the sight of the other bottle Lulu stopped crying and smiled. Alice pulled the stopper and downed it in one go, her hands began to tingle and the throbbing stopped, she took a look at then and noticed that not even a mark was left. She laughed as Lulu made her bed and handed her some freshly washed robes and her school bag packed for the day. After about 7mins she raced to her door and threw it open. Thanks so much Lulu, sorry about the mess in my room but I have to get going. To her surprise Lulu looked more delighted then ever and waved her goodbye.

That day Alice told Helen about her night in detention and how horrid it was, and Helen told her all about the boy named Harry potter and his friend who flew to school in a car. She explained angrily how Snape had nearly expelled them. Alice rolled her eyes at her friend "Well it sounds to me that you like this Harry Potter." Alice said with a sly smirk on her face "Well um… I… NO!… but um…" laughing at her friends red face she added "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. That day dragged into a week of class after class, although Alice did exceedingly well she still caught the sly remarks of Professor Snape, he did seem to go easy on her friend and at some points praise her for an ok potion that wasn't nearly as good as hers. Helen always apologized to her after class but it wasn't her that should be sorry it was him, They were lucky that most Slytherins left them alone apart from Rose and her annoying followers that taunted and teased them. "what's a mudblood?" she asked Helen who shrugged her shoulders. "don't know don't care really, oh did you see Harry? He looked at me when I pasted him in the hall earlier." she squealed in delight. "oh yippy, great next I bet he will ask you to marry him?" Alice voiced in a sarcastic tone. "cheer up Alice I know your upset that Snape is giving you a hard time. But I think he will come around soon, after all you are in Slytherin" Helen said trying to sound certain of herself. Alice half smiled at her friend and walked off towards the great hall for lunch. That's probably the reason why he's picking on me, she thought as Helen followed.

Alice stole a glance at the teachers table since the rest of Slytherins table had reserved the front seats for them, obviously keeping their distance and not wanting to be near them. She noticed that Snape was sitting directly facing them, he wasn't eating but looking straight at her, no he was glaring at her. She tried to say sorry for the other night and thanks for the healing potion with a wave and smile. But he ignored her and glared even harder. Alice turned back towards Helen. "He must be in a foul mood because he's burning holes through my head" she said as Helen glanced towards Snape too, who surprised broke his gaze and joined the conversation with Professor McGonagall.

" You could say that again" Helen said as she shivered.

Alice Noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there, she was wondering if he had any news of her mother. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that Snape was getting up to leave. "Um… Helen I'll meet you outside in a few minutes I just have to go and ask Snape something. Helen looked at her with a questioning look. "Well ok but be careful I think his temper is really short today" Alice laughed " Today? Don't you mean all the time?" Helen started to laugh as Alice got up to leave.

Outside she found Snape yelling at a Second year Hufflepuff for his uniform which was dirty and had some sort of revolting green slime on it. "Well! What are you waiting for boy? I golden pixie? Go clean yourself up! You filthy good for nothing". Snape yelled at the boy who looked as if he would vomit from shock. Alice watched as the boy ran off. Maybe another time she thought as she turned to renter the great hall. "Not so fast Miss Grace." Snape called to her, she could feel his eyes burning into her and turned around. "Yes professor" she said as innocently as she could. "Your tie is undone!" Snape snapped with a flick of his wand. Alice found herself out of breath as her tie tied itself, she could hardly breathe as she fumbled to loosen it a bit. "Yes sorry Professor Sn…" she was about to finish when he cut in. " Maybe I should have a house elf dress you every day seeing as you are unable to do it yourself" Alice blushed as Some Ravenclaw girls past staring at her and giggling to themselves. " Yes but I was just wanting to ask you a…" She trailed off again as he started walking completely ignoring her. " I was wondering if you have any news of my mother" she ask while running to keep up with him. " No!" he said shortly " Well would you know if Professor Dumbledore has heard…" She stopped as he came to a sudden halt. He turned to face her "Miss Glace I will not be bothered with your petty problems!" His voice was cold and icy. "Well yes I…I.. know you don't care but I was wondering if I..I.. could talk to Professor Dumbledore." She said stuttering from the hurt in his words. " And why should he bother with you? He has bigger things then a snot nose know it all to worry about." Snape replied looking down past his nose at her. " Because…" She started and realized that she couldn't think of a good reason so she stared at the floor and shuffled her feet slightly. Suddenly she heard Helen calling her name and turned her head to see her running towards them. "Alice I thought that…" she too trailed off at the sight of Snape and gave him a terrified look. " Miss Cassidy" He said as if in acknowledgment of her presence, before turning down a staircase and disappearing out of sight.

"Alice are you alight?" Helen asked trying to comfort her. "Yes I'm ok, thanks Helen" Alice gave her a fake smile and tried to brush the conversation she just had with Snape out of her mind. "Well lets go" she said walking past Helen and down the hall.

They both headed towards the Library to start their assignment for History of magic. Both Helen and Alice had chosen to do a report on the ancient wizarding families, they had to choose just one. "Well what about Prince" Helen said holding up the book of Magical Families Through the Centuries. " Na that doesn't sound to great, just look here." she pointed her fingers to a paragraph and read. " Last known family member was Colts Prince, 1929-1938 who died from downing at the age 9." Helen looked at her sadly " Aww how tragic poor boy, look there's a photo of him" For a moment they stared in Silence at the Young boy with jet black hair and blue eyes who moved around in his frame until Alice slowly turned the page and continued on. "Argh! I GOT IT!" Helen yelled ignoring the angry steers from everyone around them "What about the Malfoy family? They're really well known and one of the most oldest wizarding families there is, they're bound to have lots of cool information. Who knows we may even find a muggle among them." Alice thought about the smug look on Roses face being wiped off. "Yeah that sounds great" They both flicked through until they had found the family name. "wow" Rose called looking at the families tree "Its huge!" Helen began taking notes on years and dates and names of the families. They moved down the line and saw that some of the family members had died at a young age and examined the photos closely. Alice turned the page while reading aloud the names on the main family brunch. She ran her finger along Lucius Malfoy's name and over to the other. Her heart nearly skipped a beat, she stopped reading the names as Helen looked up from writing. "Alice? You were saying?" Alice didn't move she stared at the photo of a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "What's wrong Alice?" Helen said coming to see what had stopped her friend from reading. " I…I…I know her" Alice cried " You couldn't have, look it says Liola Malfoy missing at age 10 and presumed dead by age 11. She has to be at lest the same age as her cousin Lucius Malfoy." Alice didn't believe it, she had seen a picture of her mother in her youth and knew that it was the same person. How could she not recognize her mother. "No Helen" she said as she lowered her voice to a whisper. " I know her because she's my mother" Helens eyes went wide as she leaned in "Are you sure Alice?" Alice glanced again at the image. "Yes".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy please review if you can I would like to hear what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K ROWLING. I do not claim to own anything, Apart from my own Imagination. **

Chapter Eight

The girl in the photo

Severus was moving around his work at such a fast pace that if you were to watch him you would see black flutters from his robes. His extra orders were half completed and he was brewing five different potions at once. It was nearing the end of October where Halloween would soon plague the school. His mind was far from any thought of following Potter and his little circus of friends for now, instead it was aimed at a certain young girl badly influencing another who he was beginning to care about. He knew that Miss Grace would be up to no good and drag Miss Cassidy down with her. His head was beginning to hurt so he placed his wand to his temple and drew out a thin silvery liquid placing it in a vial and storing it away. Right now he didn't need the memory of the girl rushing through his brain. He then pulled down a stack of books and set to starting another potion since he was far behind in his orders then he had ever been before.

He finally finished his orders the day of Halloween, his suspicions were that Potter was up to no good seeing as he wasn't attending the feast. Severus was listening intently to the two Slytherin girls as they spoke across from each other. He watched as Miss Grace pulled what appeared to be a photo out of her bag and hand it to Miss Cassidy. They giggled over it and started talking about how hard it was to get it from the Weasley twins. Miss Grace then pulled out an other item a Gryffindor scarf and handed it to Miss Cassidy. Enraged by this obvious admiration of Gryffindor Severus pushed a floating pumpkin out of his face hurriedly and stood up making his way towards them. He Snatched the two items from Miss Cassidy and pocketed them. "There will be none of this foolish Gryffindor rubbish in my house." His voice harsh and his eyes bore into Miss Grace. "But Sir…."The girl stupidly opened her mouth. "Yes Miss Grace?" he said giving her a look past his nose. "Would you rather spend time in detention again?" he said as the two girls looked at each other. "Excuse me Professor" Miss Cassidy said as he shot her a look to " It was really my fault I asked her for them." She finished with her eyes resting on the table. "Well this sort of nonsense will not be tolerated, make sure I never catch you two admiring any other house but your own." He turned and walked back slowly towards his seat. He heard some of the Slytherin girls whispering to each other. He looked towards Professor McGonagall who was talking to the Charms professor about different charm work when he suddenly picked up something said from Miss Black. "Well it looks like the two Mudbloods where put in their place" he shot his attention towards the table as it erupted in laughter. He then noticed Miss Grace and Miss Cassidy were leaving the great hall.

Severus along with the other teachers headed towards the Staff room, As they turned the corner they came to a complete halt as students had gathered and Argus Filch was yelling at someone for killing his cat. He along with other teachers pushed their way to the front of the group. What Severus saw nearly shocked him. The wall was covered in writing which appeared to be in blood and the words read "The chamber of secrets has been opened enemy's of the heir beware". he glanced towards the three students that filch had been yelling at. Harry and his two delinquent friends where standing there trying to look innocent. Argus Filch's cat was hanging from the torch grate on the wall, her eyes wide open lifeless. "You killed my cat! I'll… I'll kill YOU!" the crazed man said as he reached towards potter. Severus stepped in front of the boy. " Professor I didn't I didn't kill Mrs. Norris" Potter spoke more to Dumbledore then to him.

Dumbledore raised his voice. "You are all to return to your houses immediately except you three." Dumbledore pointed to the three Gryrindors. Filch moved turned towards Dumbledore and pointed a finger at Potter. "Professor Dumbledore he Killed my cat, he killed her!." He watched as Potter opened his mouth " Sir I didn't kill Mrs. Norris I didn't even touch her." Severus raised his eyebrow and spoke to Dumbledore " If I might, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner. " Severus gave the boy a questioning look. Gilderoy Lockhart stepped closer. "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail". Dumbledore moved closer to inspect the cat. "She is not dead Argus just simply been petrified. I believe professor sprout is growing some mandrakes and once they are mature we will be able to return Mrs. Norris to her usual self." Filch opened his mouth to argue, when Dumbledore raised his hand "They are Innocent until proven otherwise Argus".

Early Saturday morning Severus was growing weary having just held three detentions in a row and wanted nothing more then to relax and mark some long over due assignments. He was also having problems with his supply cupboard being broken into. He spent most his time recording the ingredients that had been stolen. Somewhere someone was brewing a polyjuice potion and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He reached into his pocket pulling out a scarf and photo which he had completely forgotten. The photo was of Potter that had been autographed, he sickened at the thought of holding potters scarf and disgustingly threw them in his top draw along with the photo of the baby girl. Sighing he raced out the door towards the staff room. He noticed Draco and the rest of Slytherin Quidditch team heading towards him with Nimbus 2001s in their hands. "Professor Snape" Marcus Flint called as they all pilled up the steps. "Yes Mr. Flint?" Severus didn't really want to hear what the boy was going to dramatically claim now. "Draco here is the new Quidditch seeker and I would like to ask for a permission form to use the field today" Severus Sighed as Draco held parchment and a quill. "Very well seeing as you have a new member. Although I don't see why you can't practice." Severus said taking the items from Draco and scribbling away. "It's because the Gryffindors are using the field" Draco said taking the quill and form from Severus. Severus couldn't help but half smirk at the faces of the Gryffindors when they see their new brooms. "very well but you better win!" Severus added. "Yes Sir" they all replied together.

The morning of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs Slytherin was buzzing with excitement that Severus couldn't help feel a little excited too, seeing now his whole team had new brooms. Miss Grace had visited him asking if they could go in her room, which Severus let happen even though telling her not to make a habit since it was not term break. He had left towards the great hall wondering what on earth the two of them were up too. He saw potter talking to the young Mr. Creevey. and walked up to him. He saw Creevey sink away with fear and wished potter good luck, Obviously as he was going to need it. Soon everyone was leaving towards the Quidditch pitch he didn't see the two troublesome Slytherins come in for breakfast and wondered what they were up too. He was about to turn towards the dungeons when his arm was taken by the half wit Lockhart who insisted that he needed to be at the match pronto and not a moment to waste. Severus thought hard about hexing the man before pulling his arm away and brushing his robes. He turned towards Lockhart who always wore an expression of utter madness across his face and nearly lost his temper having most of the students stopping to look at the two. Severus turned towards the Quidditch Pitch leaving the idiot standing there with a stupid Smirk still lingering on his face.

The Quidditch match had not changed much apart from the Slytherins having better brooms but their tactics were hardly anything to be proud of. Severus watched potter zooming In and out of the clouds franticly looking for the snitch. He saw how a bludger came out of nowhere nearly knocking potter off his broom and then it turned heading back towards the boy. He heard Lee Jordan commentating about a rouge bludger. All the teachers where up on their feet, the twit Lockhart pulled his wand out trying to aim at the bludger. Severus jumped forward and pulled his wand down. "Don't be a fool, you will surely hit Potter you dim wit!" Severus's voice was so cold that Lockhart looked at him his mouth open in surprise, his idiotic smile gone from his face. They watched as Potter caught glimpse of the snitch and flew towards it while Draco to saw potter and headed towards him. Clearly Mr. Malfoy can't see past his nose. I have no idea why anyone would make him seeker, He's just as irritating as his Father. Severus thought as he watched the two boys weaving in and out of the stands with the bludger following closely. They were flying so fast that no one could tell if they still had the snitch in sight or if they were just trying to escape the bludger. Suddenly Malfoy hit one of the planks from the stand and went falling towards the ground and landing with a bounce on his backside. He watched as the bludger continued on without a care towards Potter. Clearly the bludger has been hexed to attack Potter only. He watched as Potter reached out and caught the snitch in his hand, he landed on his back just a few inches on the ground. Potter soon realized the bludger was coming back and started pounding the ground around the boy as he moved to avoid it. The teachers had made their way to the pitch, Lockhart pulled his wand on the bludger shattering it into Millions of pieces. Severus couldn't care much since Potter seemed to be still alive. He ignored everyone fussing over the boy and made his way back to the castle.

Soon Severus was stacking potions away in his cupboard when Professor McGonagall stopped in to get some potion orders from him for the hospital wing, It turned out that the git Lockhart had used a vanishing spell on Potters broken arm and now he needed a bone growth potion. "Its such a shame that Mr. Potter has to go through this, honestly I don't see how Dumbledore fails to see that he is an inadequate teacher." McGonagall said taking the bottles from Snape as he handed them down to her. " I suppose he has his reason" Severus said in a bored tone. "Yes, yes your right" McGonagall said turning to leave.

He made his way back to his office it was nearing midday and he was growing restless. He opened his door to find Miss Grace standing behind his desk holding what appeared to be two photos. She looked like she was in a state of shock as tears fell down her face, oblivious to the fact that he was standing there. Miss Cassidy shot round and came towards him, her expression was very worried "Professor! I.. She.. It's… she…" the girl was stumbling over what to say. "She found her photo in your draw" Severus turned to look at the crying girl. "Yes well next time don't leave your things lying around the…" Severus moved towards the girl his face becoming angry, he glanced down at the photos she was holding. His heart skipped a beat, he wasn't expecting this. What the girl happened to be holding wasn't the photo he thought of. The ones she was holding was the half torn image of the baby girl blinking up at her and another that must belong to the girl. This image was of the same baby but in the arms of Liola Malfoy. Severus snatched the photos from the girl and closely examined them. There was no mistaking the two babies were exactly the same, there was no doubt about it he had spent days looking at the image of the baby. He stared down at the girl who refused to look at him. "Why… why do you have a baby photo of me Professor?" her voice was almost a whisper but even through her sobs he heard her.

**Thank you for reading, Please review.  
**


End file.
